


Perhaps

by RebelMage



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Herbert teaching Alfred how to play the piano."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Nana and I were on Skype, and I said "Herbert teaching Alfred how to play the piano." because that's what we do.  
> The exact conversation went like this:  
> [15/01/2014 21:44:55] Nana: Talk queer vampires to me  
> [15/01/2014 21:45:28] Achilles: Herbert teaching Alfred how to play the piano.  
> [15/01/2014 21:46:03] Nana: I actually just screamed out loud.  
> [15/01/2014 21:46:14] Nana: You need to post that on tumblr and then I will print it out and frame it and put it on my wall  
> [15/01/2014 21:46:21] Nana: YOU NEED TO WRITE FIC OF THAT  
> [15/01/2014 21:46:27] Nana: YOU NEED TO DRAW ME THAT  
> [15/01/2014 21:46:34] Nana: WE NEED TO KIDNAP THE ACTORS AND MAKE THEM PLAY THAT OUT  
> I can only give you one of those, but I hope it's good enough.
> 
> I've never actually had piano lessons; the little skill I have in playing the piano is self-taught...

Alfred isn’t entirely sure how he ended up like this. Herbert and he are sitting close together on the piano bench, which is not the best fit. However, Herbert _really_ doesn’t seem to mind; in fact, he seems to enjoy it, which is proven by the fact that he’s toying with Alfred’s hair with one hand while his head is leaning on Alfred’s shoulder. (The latter is proven a bit more difficult by the difference in height, but Herbert is nothing if not determined.) This makes his current task all the more difficult.

Oh, right, he got roped into this because, for some reason, Herbert has decided he _has_ to teach Alfred how to play the piano. Alfred had come across Herbert playing the piano, but he’s not exactly sure how him telling Herbert he enjoyed listening to him playing the piano meant _he_ wanted to learn how to play as well, but he’s gotten used to Herbert’s sometimes downright weird reasoning.

‘No, no, a D, not a C,’ Herbert complains, waking Alfred from his daydream. So, he tries to focus on the notes printed on the paper in front of him. It’s quite difficult due to both his inexperience in anything musical and the fact that Herbert’s hair is tickling his ear. However, he tries.

Herbert doesn’t seem satisfied with Alfred’s efforts, though, because he moves his head from Alfred’s shoulder and moves his hand over Alfred’s, pressing down on his fingers so he plays the right notes. ‘See? That’s how you do it,’ he whispers, his mouth now mere centimetres away from Alfred’s ear, sending a shiver down Alfred’s spine. This makes it infinitely harder to concentrate on the notes in front of him, and he’s pretty sure Herbert can also tell he really isn’t paying much attention to the music anymore, but Herbert doesn’t move away or tell him to concentrate, looking content in his current position.

Alfred’s entire world has shrunk down to Herbert’s presence at his side. He is all too aware of the fact that if he moved his head a little, he would be kissing Herbert. He could do that right now, and that thought makes it even harder to concentrate. Glancing at Herbert, he sees a familiar smile on his face. Alfred realises that Herbert _knows_ something’s going on, but he’s not doing anything about it. Damn him.

Alfred wonders whether Herbert knows exactly what thoughts are rushing through Alfred’s head. Whether he knows that now that Alfred’s realised the possibility, he can’t help but think about pressing his lips to Herbert’s. Whether he knows that the places on Alfred’s body that Herbert’s touching feel like they’re on fire. Whether he knows that, were Alfred still a human, his heart would be thumping loudly in his chest and his face would be coloured a bright red.

He wonders whether Herbert _wants_ Alfred to kiss him.

That sudden thought sends a whole new range of emotions coursing through him. They’ve kissed before, sure, but it’s always been Herbert kissing Alfred. Alfred’s never been the one to instigate a kiss, and he thinks he has a good reason to, which is that he would probably screw up massively. He’s content to just take what Herbert will give him; getting too hopeful and forward will only end with his heart getting broken even more. He doesn’t even know what Herbert sees in him.

Wait, what if this is all just a game? What if he’s a distraction for Herbert? Surely, eternity can get boring, especially when he can’t just go out into the sunlight. It’s not like someone as… _amazing_ as Herbert could actually have feelings for someone bland and dull as Alfred.

Alfred is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice they’ve been sitting in complete silence, no music being played anymore. He doesn’t notice the way Herbert’s worryingly looking at him, a frown on his face. He doesn’t notice any of that until Herbert softly whispers his name, breaking the silence.

That sets off a sequence of events. Alfred looks up, making Herbert able to see the lost look on his face. Herbert almost gets up to leave him be, but, upon seeing Herbert’s worried face, Alfred decides to throw all caution to the wind for once and kiss Herbert.

Then, time seems to move in slow-motion. Herbert’s eyes widen in surprise at Alfred’s sudden spontaneity before closing as he melts into the kiss, unbelievably happy, and Alfred is almost just as surprised to find Herbert returning the kiss.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have worried that much.

Perhaps, for once, he can let himself believe that somebody could actually love him.

**Author's Note:**

> [By the way, the lovely Katt drew fanart of this! ♥](http://charleskringas.tumblr.com/post/73525772396/ok-this-is-all-youre-getting-i-hate-pianos)


End file.
